Tarde
by beautiful girl red
Summary: por que uno debe de apreciar lo que tiene y tratar de no dañar a esa persona, pero el hizo todo lo contrario


Es difícil, amar con toda la intensidad,

Sabiendo que no te corresponderían...

.

Esperar un "te amo",

Sabiendo que nunca llegaría

.

Desmotiva, sentirse sola..

Pero aun mas, saber que lo estas

.

Porque lastimosamente,

Te enamoraste de la persona equivocada

.

Recordar es facíl, para el que tiene memoria

Olvidar es difícil, para el que tiene corazón

.

Recuerdas

-Sasuke-kun-

-llévame contigo-

Sentimientos se arremolinan a tí

-no te vallas, si te vas yo...¡yo gritare!-

-por favor, por ti, sería capaz de matar-

-Sasuke-kun, por favor, llévame contigo-

detente

-Sakura, eres una molestia-

nunca imaginaste que unas simples palabras te hicieran daño

-gracias-

Palabras vacías, no hay ningún sentimiento en ellas, no hay odio, no hay rencor, no hay cariño, no hay tristeza, no hay amor, no hay alegría, simplemente no hay nada...

* * *

Parecía que en esos momentos, que te sentías preparada para todo,

Es cuando abres los ojos, y te das cuenta de que estas igual que siempre

Sin poderlo solucionar

.

E incluso hubo momentos en los que la vida te hacía malas jugadas,

Muchos te decían

"el mundo y dios, les ponen pruebas a los mas fuertes"

.

Pero no eras fuerte

No

Pues sabias que en cualquier momento te romperías

.

Trataste de buscarlo

Moviste cielo, mar y tierra

Por el

.

E inclusive le hiciste prometer a tu mejor amigo

-Naruto, por favor-

-prométeme algo-

-dime-

-prométeme, que traerás a Sasuke-kun devuelta-

Viste como alzo su pulgar y sonrío

-te lo prometo Sakura-chan-

-prometo traerte a Sasuke, devuelta a Konoha-

¿Y cuánto dolor no le causaste?

¿Cuánto dolor no le hiciste pasar a tu sensei?

Pero más importante,

¿Cuánto dolor no te hiciste pasar a ti misma?

.

Sales de tu trance al ver como se va, el con su equipo...

Su nueva familia

.

Vez horrorizada como lanzan a Naruto lejos, el capitan Yamato trata de detener a Obito, mientras Kakashi-sensei trata de detener a Madara

Pero, eran intentos en vano, eran muy fuertes. Y aun teniendo a el ninja copia, ellos seguían siendo mucho mas fuertes

Al capitan Yamato se le esta agotado en chakra, Kakashi-sensei no puede seguir utilizando su sharingai. Cuando estos terminaran agotados, Obito y Madara avanzan a Naruto, el no puede pelear...pues el golpe lo dejo inconciente

Y por primera vez tratas de hacer algo, abrazas a la poca fuerza de poder hacer algo en ti y la atraes

-Sakura, no!- lo escuchaste, Naruto habia despertado

-jutsu shi no tenshi "jutsu, ángel caído"- el disparo fue hacia ambos, Madara tubo un muerte instantánea, pero Obito aun tenia poco chakra. Que en unos segundos moriría, no obstante un dolor agudo se sintió en tu abdomen

.

Tu vista se fue a aquel lugar, un kunai clavado. Miraste a Obito en el suelo, tratando de sobrevivir a aquel jutsu. Pero cualquier enemigo moría en aquel jutsu, pero como todo tiene consecuencias, el que utilice aquel jutsu, desgasta todo su chakra y para utilizarlo se requería un control de chakra...

.

La playera ninja se comenzaba a volver mas oscura, la vista comenzó a ser borrosa, las piernas ya no podían sostener tu propio cuerpo

Sientes el impacto de tus rodillas chocando contra la tierra, después el de tu cuerpo contra la misma, la vista por instantes se vuelve negra.

.

Escuchaste sonidos, como gritos, pero no lo podían ser...

Se escuchaban lejanos, como tu alma

-Naruto- la voz se escuchaba cortada

-Sakura-chan no hables estamos en camino a la aldea- sentiste una gota caer en tu mejilla

-Naruto, no- otra mas, pero esta vez en el puente de la nariz, estaba llorando

-¿Te puedo pedir algo?- el alma se te estaba yendo, pero antes debías decirle

-dime- trato de sonreír

-Te pido que canceles la búsqueda de Sasuke-

-¿cómo?- en el tono parecía sorprendido

-si el vuelve, quiero que sea por voluntad propia-

-no quiero que se sienta atado aquí- sonreíste, pero el dolor no lo permitía

-okey, Sakura-chan- la voz comenzaba a fallarle

-Sai- el estaba del otro lado

-si, fea- trato de sonar como siempre, más sin embargo notabas dolor

-si quieres tener amigos, trata de seguir los pasos de Naruto. El fue quien consiguío que hasta la persona más fría- la voz era mas baja y mas entre cortada -fuera una persona de buen corazón

-claro- su sonrisa sincera se sintió

-si quieres ganarte el corazón de Ino, debes de luchar por el- era cierto ya que desde unas semanas el la veía mas seguido -pero, espero y nunca le hagas- comenzaste a toser una poca de sangre

-Sakura, para de hablar, por favor- no quería que ella los dejara, le había tomado cariño

-daño- seguiste hablando -y para conseguir amigos, deja de leer ese tipo de libros son, ráritos -sonreíste con la poca fuerza y tomaste de la mano a ambos -no olviden que siempre los querré. Naruto, si Sasuke vuelve, dile que siempre lo amo, y lo amare...un amor no necesita cuerpo para sentirse, necesita un alma

-Kakashi- se acerco -gracias por siempre protegerme, gracias por todas esas palabras que algún día me hicieron mejor persona, gracias por todo lo que me enseño, lo quiero mucho sensei- las palabras comenzaban a ser difíciles de pronunciar

-adíos chic- el agarre se volvío mas debíl

-Sakura- la llamaron pero fue en vano

Kakashi cargo a Sakura y en poco tiempo llegaron a la aldea, pidieron que la atendieran, y la atendío Tsunade

El sangrado no paraba, todo fue horrible, trataron de quitar el veneno que se hallaba en el kunai, y se logro, aun a si el sangrado no paraba

Una cirugía basto para detenerlo, las vendas cubrieron el abdomen, la conectaron a un aparato para poder monitoréar sus signos vitales

Por el momento se encontraba _estable_

.

En la sala, los tres estaban muriendo de los nervios, vieron que salió Tsunade y Kakashi, pregunto por ella

-se encuentra estable, los dejaría pasar, pero la cirugía fue pesada y por lo tanto necesita reposo- los miro -como ustedes también necesitan reposo, por lo tanto hasta nuevo aviso no tendrán mas misiones- espero una queja de parte de Naruto, pero nunca llego. Su vista se dirigió a aquel hiperactívo rubio y se sorprendío al verlo dormido en el hombro de Sai y a este en la cabeza de el...ambos roncando

Justamente después de dos años Sasuke llego con un propósito, destruir Konoha. Fue primero a hablar con Tsunade y le pedí el puesto de ANBU que mantenía la familia Uchicha, y después fue a dar un paseo buscando una melena rosada, mas nunca apareció, busco al rubio pero tampoco y vio a su antiguo sensei y se aproximo a el

-sensei- lo llamo y este dejo su libro -¿no sabes donde están el usurantonkachi y la molestia?

-Naruto se encuentra con Sai, vuestro nuevo remplazo aprendiendo a combinar tonos y a pintar y- un nudo se formo en su garganta -Sakura en el hospital

-¿por qué?- debías ocultar aquella confucíon

-sabes, Sasuke creo que me esta llamando Yamato, adíos- desaparecío en una nube de humo

corriste a la torre de la hokage y abriste la puerta indecentemente

-¿no te enseñaron a tocar Uchicha?- te miro arqueando una ceja

-no, mi familia murió antes de enseñarme los modales- una risa sarcástica por parte de Tsunade se escucho en la oficina

-¿a qué vienes Uchicha?-

-por información de la Haruno- confucíon fue lo que expresaba Tsunade

-no te corres-

-si, si me corresponde- suspiro largamente la rubia

-okey, hace 1 año tu ordenaste una emboscada con Obito y Madara al equipo 7. A Sakura la protegían a toda costa de ellos, pues tu te retiraste, Sakura hizo un jutsu muy arriesgado, no se había comprobado cuales eran las consecuencias. Sakura lo estaba aprendiendo a manejar conmigo, no le tome mucha importancia a dejar que terminara de controlarlo y los mande a una misión, en la emboscada; los chicos ya no podían protegerla, se encontraban muy débiles. Creo que sintió impotencia y lo hizo, poco tiempo paso después de su partida, entonces Shizune me aviso que quien lo practicara, si no tenia suficiente control de chakra podía morir al utilizarlo- hizo una breve pausa -afortunadamente Sakura si lo tenía, pero la consecuencia era que gastaba todo tu chakra. Obito sabía esto, le quedaban pocos segundos de vida y los aprovecho para enterrarle un kunai envenenado en el abdomen y sin chakra y mucho menos antídotos Sakura les digo algo a cada uno de ellos algo antes de su partida-

Sasuke escuchaba todo atentamente

-al llegar me pidieron salvarla, gracias al antídoto que Sakura había hecho en Suna al salvar al hermano mayor del kazekage; Kankuro, pudimos haber extraído el veneno, pero la hemorragia interna no paraba de sangrar, se le hizo una cirugía. No les quise decir a los chicos que se encontraba en estado crítico, los tres se encontraban llorando y muy desgastados. Una semana después su pulso se volvió mas lento, y su corazón comenzaba a dejar de latir. Se hizo todo lo posible y logramos mantenerla con vida, pero, desde ahí ella esta en coma- los ojos de Tsunade comenzaban a derramar lagrimas, le dolía recordarlo -¿de verdad deseabas quitarlos de tu camino?

-yo...- un nudo en la garganta se formo -si-

-¿a costa de qué Uchicha?- las lagrimas ya no eran de dolor si no de rabia - por lo menos has logrado tu estúpida venganza, no?

-si, lo maté-

-largo, ahora no estoy de humor, para esto. Tengo cosas que hacer- sin más que decir se levanto y se fue

Sakura hizo un jutsu muy arriesgado,

basta

estado critíco

alto

ella esta en coma

ya lo se

¿de verdad deseabas quitarlos de tu camino?

no lo se

¿a costa de qué Uchicha?

de poder

E incocientemente se dirigío al hospital

-la habitación de Haruno Sakura

-pasillo 4, habitación 12- no lo habían mirado

-gracias- lo miro y se sorprendío

-de nada- sonrió coqueta y cuando se hiva a inclinar hacia el, el estaba camino al pasillo 4. Al llegar abrio la puerta lentamente y se paralizo

Su piel era mas blanca de lo normal, su cabello rosado sin vida, una venda en un brazo derecho e inyectada en la mano para ver sus signos, en la muñeca izquierda tenia una venda en la muñeca e inyectada en las venas por el suero

Con pasos lentos caminaste hacia ella, y te arrepentiste de lo que hiciste, porque por tu culpa ella arriesgo su vida.

Tocaste su piel, era tibia, no estaba cálida, pero si suave. Sin mas remedio te dirigías cada día a su habitación con una rosa. Pero un día al llegar y ver a la "sakura" marchita, viste que Sakura, estaba mas pálida de lo normal, rápidamente tu vista se dirigió al monitor de signos vitales y este marcaba solo una rayita.

Llamaste repetidas veces a un doctor y llego la hokage, pero al ver a Sakura saco un aparato para tratar de hacerla volver, te pidío salir de la habitación y a si fue. Horas después salio Tsunade con la cabeza gacha y negando levemente, tu comenzaste a repetirte que no era cierto, que ella aun se encontraba en aquella cama, corriste a la habitación y tu corazón dío un vuelco, y te diste cuenta que la amabas, cuando tu coazón se encogio al verla partir. Con pasos lentos avanzaste hacía ella y al llegar te sentaste y la abrazaste, poniendo tu cabeza en su cuello, llorando

-¿por qué, por qué te tuviste que ir?- la apegaste mas a tu pecho

-pero, porque te diste cuenta tan tarde Sasuke- el rubio miraba todo con seriedad

-no lo se, pero me dí cuenta muy tarde- volvio a undir su cara en el cuello de ella

-antes de quedar en coma, me dijo siempre te amo, y te amara... que un amor no necesita cuerpo para sentirse, necesita un alma- el rubio comensó a llorar silenciosamente

Fue como un puñal al corazón, e ahí se encontraba ella otra vez profesándole su amor.

Tal vez, si no hubiera sido tan estupido ella estaría...viva

Tal vez si no le hubiera dicho cuan debil era, ella nunca hubiera aprendido aquel jutsu

Tal vez si la hubiera valorado

Tal vez si no le hubiera humillado cuando tenía la oportunidad

-tal vez si no hubieras estado segado con tu venganza ella estaría viva, contigo- dijo Naruto posando una mano en tu hombro

-si, se que ahora es demasiado tarde-

-después de haberte ido, ella me dijo que ser diferente, es ser especial por que reflejamos lo que somos y no lo que aparentamos- sonrio trstemente el rubio

-ella me dijo, que por muy larga que sea la tormenta, el sol siempre vuelve a brillar entre las nubes- las lagrimas caían por tu rostro -pero, ella era mi sol

Naruto y Sasuke sonrieron, y después abrazaron al inerte cuerpo de la peli rosa, mientras Kakashi veía todo con una pequeña sonrisa

Al fin y al cabo, el cariño que se mantenían los tres siempre perduraría.

Después de todo lo que pasaron, el sabía que Sakura siempre fue la mas fuerte y seguiría cuidando desde lejos a el "baka" de Naruto y a Sasuke- "kun".

* * *

No se si este tan bien de ortografía, solo se que me gusto mucho lo que escribí 0w0...

Aclaración Naruto no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, quise dejar la aclaración al ultimo pes no me gusta que al leer, vean esto pues arruina mi "inspiración"

Espero y dejen sus reviews 0w0, se despide

.

beautiful girl-red


End file.
